


Never let you go

by kitashousewife



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Cock Warming, Creampie, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rutting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitashousewife/pseuds/kitashousewife
Summary: yandere!alpha Kita Shinsuke is not able to see his childhood friend leave forever
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 177





	Never let you go

**Author's Note:**

> tw- non con/dub con, yandere, misogyny, wife kink, marking, possessiveness, smut, forced pregnancy, coercion, omegaverse, abo dynamics, breeding, cock warming DARK FIC turn away now it you are not okay w that.

You had just finished packing the last box for your move. You were moving out of your hometown, finally! It is a little scary and untraditional of an Omega to move out on their own like this, but you were never known for being a textbook omega after all. Always have had a wild side to you despite your sub-gender. Never fantasized about kids or marriage. There was so much the world had to offer besides being a little housewife. You wanted to enjoy your early twenties to the best of your ability, this includes moving out of the town you grew up in.

You had one last person you had to say goodbye to, a man you have known since you were children. The Alpha next door, Kita Shinsuke. Your playmate as children, although he would sometimes scold you when you get out of line, and would try and use his Alpha instincts and tactics from time to time. He was nothing but respectful towards you. His grandma and him were always welcoming to you whenever you were in need. No matter how silly the issue may be. It may have been a few months since you dropped by to see the Alpha, but the least you could do was drop by to say goodbye.

As you lock up your current home and make your way over to where the silver haired rice farmer lives, you chuckle at the memories of his grandmother’s attempts of setting the both of you up for marriage. If you stop and think about it, Shinsuke never seemed opposed to the idea. Even as the both of you got older and out of highschool, the older woman brought up marriage. But, your parents, knew you well, and assured her that you are able to make your own decisions involving something as important as marriage, so they never forced you to abide by just your subgender, and would never set up an arrangement you to get married to someone without it being completely your choice, unlike many omegas, who are often setup with an alpha, and married by the time they are 18.

You make your way up the stone pathway, and halfway up the way, a strong woodsy smell is so potent it makes you almost want to vomit. Many years of walking up this pathway, and you have never encountered his scent this strongly. An alarm is ringing in your head to just turn around and go home. Something is wrong, but the strong smell is clouding your judgement. You plug your nose and trudge on, something might be wrong. Coming closer to the door the scent has you dizzy, what on earth is going on here?

You don’t even have the chance to knock onto the front door, as you raise your fist with your free hand, the entrance quickly opens and a pair of strong muscled arms are pulling you in. A nose finds its way to your neck. Nuzzling right along the scent gland, and you hear a deep inhale.

You pull away and look into the eyes of a childhood friend, his hair disheveled, a sheen coat of sweat covering his body and features. The realization dawns on you, he’s in a rut. You could not have picked a worse time for you to show up. Why didn’t he cancel your plans? Why couldn’t he shoot you a text at the very least. You try to wriggle free out of his grasp, away from his strong scent, trying to avoid being set into an early heat cycle. You were already so close to the date it’s supposed to start. But alas, despite your attempts his hold only grows more secure. You already feel your body temperature begin to rise.

Your body is spun around, Shinsuke standing behind you, panting into your ear and rutting into your ass. “You aren’t leaving me.” he groans. “Stay with me, be my wife.”

“N-no Shin, I-I am moving, I can’t stay here.” You couldn’t get away in time, his rut has already thrown you into a heat cycle. You feel your resolve crumbling already, a strong alpha right behind you who can help you. The alphas teeth graze your neck where your scent gland resides. Lightly nibbling as to tease you. But you don’t care. In your heat all you care about is having a fat knot inside you, and carrying an alpha’s babies. The phrases “Mark me” and “Breed me flooding your mind. “Alpha please..”

From behind, you miss the smirk, and predatory gleam in the Silver haired man’s eyes. His plan moved along just as he had hoped. “Please what, puppy? Tell your alpha what you want.”

“S-so hot…please help..” You are tossed over Shinsuke’s shoulder before being hauled off to the bedroom. Tossed onto the bed without haste. Your lust riddled mind, has you tossing off your clothes for the Alpha before you. Nothing on your mind besides being stuffed with a fat knot and cum. You’d do anything for it, your essence running down your entire slit.

Shinsuke removes his own clothes before he slots his muscular build on top of yours, kissing you and running his fingers along your perky nipples and plush breasts, squeezing them gently, you moan as he lines up his cock along your soaked cunt. “You want it?” he sensually questions. You miss the devilish grin across his face.

“Yes, yes, yes Alpha please want your knot, please please please…” you beg. Without warning he plunges in, tears cascade along your cheeks, a loud shriek swallowed by his lips against yours. Slamming his hips into you, chasing what he wants already. He has the rest of your lives for him to take his time. It’s time to seal the deal.

You are maneuvered onto your fours. Whining loudly at the loss of his cock inside. Shinsuke slams back into your wet cunt. Kissing along your spine, as you moan his name like it’s the gospel. This is where you belong. Beneath him, and his cock balls deep inside. What do you need to move for? Opportunities? No. You’ve always belonged to him. Below him. Beneath him. Like a good housewife like you were meant to be. The only opportunity you need to chase after, is being a good little wife and being bred by the alpha.

Grabbing onto your hips for leverage he ups his pace. Sucking marks on the side of your neck…hearing your moans next to his ear. You wouldn’t mind if he….his knot starts to swell as he reaches his end, he can tell your close too your begs barely coherent while you are fucked stupid. All you can babble out is “Please” “Shin” “Knot”. He can tell you’re close, your cunt gripping his cock like a perfect sleeve.

As you are about to tumble over the edge, you feel a pair of sharp incisors over your scent gland where your bond mark would be…before you can react, Shinsukes knot is swelled, filling you to the brim, a mark from the alpha, making you his mate, has been given to you, marking you as his..and a load of cum right into your fertile womb. Your incoming orgasm, instead of white, your world goes black.

Hours later you wake up on the Alpha’s lap, Shinsuke rubbing your lower tummy. Fresh tears, as you realize the weight of what just happened, his knot keeping his cum plugged inside your pussy. The silver haired male kissing your tears away. Telling you it’s going to be okay. And this is just how things are.

He always did think, the Omega eventually needed to be put in her place. Words can’t explain how happy he is that it was him to capture you as his.


End file.
